


What You Can’t See

by LilEevee101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Frisk (Undertale), Flowey-centric (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frisk (Undertale)-centric, Game Spoilers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Light Angst, No pairings - Freeform, No resets, Pacifist Frisk, Spoilerssss, and manipulative, flowey is a rude being, guide flowey, ill add some later!!, true pacifist and neutral ending spoilers, um im not sure what else to tag rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilEevee101/pseuds/LilEevee101
Summary: When Frisk falls into the underground, sharp thorns and brambles cut up every part of their body.Including their eyes.(Blind!Frisk AU)
Relationships: Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale) - freeform, Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale), background alphys/undyne, there’s no romantic anything here
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Eevee writes weird shit but this aint it





	What You Can’t See

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was supposed to come out on Halloween bc u know,,, Halloween,, monsters,, I'm so original  
> this is also my first undertale fic so,, yeah idk just fair warning
> 
> also! I am not blind and do not have any personal experiences w being blind/helping others w being blind/anything along those lines. if I write something incorrect/offensive pls correct me
> 
> I do have horrible eyesight if that counts
> 
> OBLIGATORY REMINDER THERE ARE NO PAIRINGS IN THIS FIC, EXCEPT FOR THE CANON BACKGROUND ALPHYS/UNDYNE. BLS DO NOT COME AFTER ME FOR SHIPS N STUFF BC YEAH NO
> 
> it is also a frisk/flowey centric au. not in the ship way. like they vibe way
> 
> also also also names/certain phrases will only be capitalized inside the flavor texts (the lines w the *)  
> ex. *TORIEL seems happy with you/*You are filled with DETERMINATION.  
> it's just easier on me.
> 
> (I was going to use the undertake work skin for the flavor font but uh for some reason it wont work for me so sorry yall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk no dont pick at ur wounds-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep my personal HC's/fanon ideas to a minimum but some slipped through; I'm also not 100% sure when exactly flowey calls frisk by the player's chosen name (for this fic, it will be defaulted to Chara) so if anyone has an accurate list pls comment it I need it desperately ty
> 
> undertale thinks its slick by not having any of the characters call frisk by Chara/frisk until the ending but u cant fool me I have a degree in hyperfocusing on things that don't matter
> 
> also also my lovely friend made some art for this AU so id love if u checked them out!! (the frisk one is in fact AU!frisk's canon design)  
> [canon AU!frisk design~](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFyLY82M318/?igshid=1kh8rjr0jkl2f)  
> [Frisk falling down](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/576809008778706975/790472802825273374/image0.jpg)  
> (All art in links is by @deisttm on Instagram! please give her a follow and appreciate her art <3)

_**Hell raising, hair raising** _

**_-_ **

Falling.

F̵̙̰͙͓̯̗̄̂̋̏̆̓̓̚͠r̸̫͍͕͗̋͂͜i̶̧̧̗̼̪̦̯̯̠͖͛̉̈́̿̄́̚ş̸̲̥͝k̸̛̞̗̭̱͕͎̳͌ͅ was falling. 

Falling… Falling… Falling.

Instinctually, they closed their eyes to brace for impact, only to let out a shout of pain as brambles began cutting into their body in every which way, burning whatever it touched.

When they finally hit the ground, the world shook around them as golden petals were scattered and floated away in the breeze. F̵̙̰͙͓̯̗̄̂̋̏̆̓̓̚͠r̸̫͍͕͗̋͂͜i̶̧̧̗̼̪̦̯̯̠͖͛̉̈́̿̄́̚ş̸̲̥͝k̸̛̞̗̭̱͕͎̳͌ͅ themselves laid there, motionless.

-

* You woke up. You can’t see anything.

F̵̙̰͙͓̯̗̄̂̋̏̆̓̓̚͠r̸̫͍͕͗̋͂͜i̶̧̧̗̼̪̦̯̯̠͖͛̉̈́̿̄́̚ş̸̲̥͝k̸̛̞̗̭̱͕͎̳͌ͅ let out a groan of pain as feeling slowly came back to their limbs. Fingers twitching and arms shaking, they managed to sit up. They tried to open their eyes, only to let out a yelp of pain before immediately closing them again. 

Whatever cuts had made themselves known on their eyes had scabbed over enough that the wounds broke open when F̵̙̰͙͓̯̗̄̂̋̏̆̓̓̚͠r̸̫͍͕͗̋͂͜i̶̧̧̗̼̪̦̯̯̠͖͛̉̈́̿̄́̚ş̸̲̥͝k̸̛̞̗̭̱͕͎̳͌ͅ had tried to open their eyes, letting fresh blood trickle down their face. 

Feeling around blindly, they came across a flower stem.

*You think these flowers broke your fall.

Legs trembling, they began attempting to stand, only to fall back down when their legs buckle under the weight. Letting out a soft groan of pain, they laid there.

*You fell unconscious.

-

F̵̙̰͙͓̯̗̄̂̋̏̆̓̓̚͠r̸̫͍͕͗̋͂͜i̶̧̧̗̼̪̦̯̯̠͖͛̉̈́̿̄́̚ş̸̲̥͝k̸̛̞̗̭̱͕͎̳͌ͅ huffed, leaning heavily on the wall. The room was smaller than they originally thought; hopefully, they could find a way out soon. Taking a deep breath, they took one more step.

-

There was, in fact, an exit. Fear kept F̵̙̰͙͓̯̗̄̂̋̏̆̓̓̚͠r̸̫͍͕͗̋͂͜i̶̧̧̗̼̪̦̯̯̠͖͛̉̈́̿̄́̚ş̸̲̥͝k̸̛̞̗̭̱͕͎̳͌ͅ in the small confinements of the room, however. The exit was a large, open door. At least, F̵̙̰͙͓̯̗̄̂̋̏̆̓̓̚͠r̸̫͍͕͗̋͂͜i̶̧̧̗̼̪̦̯̯̠͖͛̉̈́̿̄́̚ş̸̲̥͝k̸̛̞̗̭̱͕͎̳͌ͅ thinks it was. There had been a constant feeling of being watched, yet F̵̙̰͙͓̯̗̄̂̋̏̆̓̓̚͠r̸̫͍͕͗̋͂͜i̶̧̧̗̼̪̦̯̯̠͖͛̉̈́̿̄́̚ş̸̲̥͝k̸̛̞̗̭̱͕͎̳͌ͅ couldn’t find where it was coming from. Even if they could, they doubted they could really do anything about it.

Heading back to their little prison, F̵̙̰͙͓̯̗̄̂̋̏̆̓̓̚͠r̸̫͍͕͗̋͂͜i̶̧̧̗̼̪̦̯̯̠͖͛̉̈́̿̄́̚ş̸̲̥͝k̸̛̞̗̭̱͕͎̳͌ͅ used the walls as a guide. Leaning against one of the many pillars, they allowed themselves a couple of minutes to rest.

-

They couldn’t wait any longer. Their throat was constantly dry, their stomach angry and painful. Stumbling, F̵̙̰͙͓̯̗̄̂̋̏̆̓̓̚͠r̸̫͍͕͗̋͂͜i̶̧̧̗̼̪̦̯̯̠͖͛̉̈́̿̄́̚ş̸̲̥͝k̸̛̞̗̭̱͕͎̳͌ͅ once more headed to the doors.

This time, they went through.

-

“Howdy!” A voice greeted them. Loud static filled the air, but they managed to bite down on their cry of alarm.

“H-hello?” They greeted back hesitantly. Where had the voice come from?  
  
“I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” Frisk paused. 

*You think you misheard. Maybe the thorns got to your ears?

“You must be new to the underground, huh?” Flowery ignored Frisk’s confusion. If Frisk could open their eyes, they’d probably blink in confusion. “I guess your good ol’ pal Flowey will have to do.” 

Upbeat, happy music began playing, making Frisk look around frantically in confusion.

“This- huh? Why are you looking around so much, friend?” Flowey’s pitch went up. A question.

“The music?” Frisk’s voice was scratchy, dying out towards the end.

“Music…?” Flowey whispered. “Oh! That? That’s normal. It’s part of what we monsters call an ‘encounter’. Golly! You really are new here, huh?” 

The static grew louder.

“See that red heart? That’s your SOUL, the culmination of your being.” Frisk didn’t see, but they pretended to. 

“Down here, friendship is conveyed through tiny, white... friendliness pellets.” High pitched noises were above them. Were those…?

“Catch them!” The idea of getting closer to the things that were very well going to cause a headache didn’t really appeal to Frisk, but the noises started moving closer. 

The bullets were falling.

Panic overruled their system, making them completely forget about Flowey’s instructions. They scrambled around, trying their best to dodge where they could. 

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Try again!” Flowey’s voice brought Frisk out of their panic. Ah, they did, didn’t they? Something in Flowey’s tone made the music shift, slowing down and going down a couple of notes. Was that bad? Probably. 

Once again, the noise that honestly sounded like a heart monitor flatlining began. Letting out a shout of alarm, Frisk ran away, only to smack into what felt like a wall; solid and smooth, but it didn’t hurt when they crashed into it.

“Golly, you need to be careful. Couldn’t you see the borders?” Flowey’s voice brought them back. Frisk tried their best to look at Flowey. He was a flower, right? Looking down, Frisk hoped they were somewhat close.

“Oh, I see what’s happening here. Gosh, I must’ve looked so silly, huh? You can’t see! Guess your good ol’ pal Flowey will help you out.” Flowey sang, voice chipper. The music faded away, but not before Frisk felt vines crawling up their leg.

“I have to go, but I’ll be back soon! Someone should be coming around to help you out. Don’t get too lonely without me!” Flowey tightened the vines as a quick goodbye before disappearing into the ground, idea forming. He’d have to play the long game with this one; it’d be no fun if he broke his new toy right away, after all.

-

*You feel like you're not alone.

“My child! Why are you here all alone? Oh, dear...You haven’t been waiting for too long, have you? It’s been quite a while since I’ve taken care of the flowers…” A soft voice approached them. They seemed nice. 

“It’s okay… um…” Frisk trailed off. What do they call them?

“Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I used to come here every day to see if anyone had fallen down, but recently I haven’t quite had the time. I’m sorry, it must’ve been very frightening being all alone.”

“It’s okay, miss Toriel.” Frisk comforted.

“Such a sweet child...Come now, let us leave. I shall guide you to my home where you can stay, though I am afraid I might have to leave for some errands.” A soft, warm furry hand gently clasped Frisk’s and off they went.

Frisk ignored the static.

-

Toriel’s hand let go.

“I will go on ahead to make sure the puzzles aren’t still activated since I last came this route. Please don’t take too long to follow.” Frisk bit down on their panic. It’s okay, they could do this. Just as they were about to step forward, vines crawled up their leg, stopping them.

“Woah there buddy. You were really going to try and navigate the room by yourself? I can’t tell if you’re brave or just stupid.” Frisk sighed in relief. So the static wasn’t in their imagination, though it had severely toned down since the ‘encounter’.

“Here, I’ll guide you. Unfortunately, you don’t really have a container or anything to carry me. Guess I’ll settle here.” Vines grappled their clothing until they felt a slight weight around their neck that pushed against the black ribbon that rested there. 

“Where do we start?” Frisk whispered.

“Take five steps forward, but keep them even, would ya?” Nodding, Frisk carefully kept their steps as even as possible.

“There, right in front of you. Feel it?” Instinctively, Frisk reached out only to be bathed in warmth. 

“Congrats friend! You’ve found your first save point. Normal monsters can’t see them, so you’re lucky you had me to tag along.” Flowey explained. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t use them while you are. Point aside, I’m not entirely sure how you can save given your...condition.” 

“...Which side?” Frisk asked. There were two soft hums in front of them, and a larger one that Frisk assumed was the main thing that Flowey was talking about.

“Right side. You might want to save a couple of times to make sure you hit the button. Also, we can see if these will heal your eyes! These save points have healing powers, ya know.” Nodding in acknowledgement, Frisk reached out to the right side, and felt the warmth surge through their body; the ache in their bones they didn’t even realize was there slowly ebbed away, and the smaller stings washed away. 

But they still couldn’t open their eyes.

Just to be safe, Frisk followed Flowey’s advice and aimed where they assumed the button was.

“Huh. Seems to have healed your other wounds, but not your eyes. Annoying.” Flowey’s voice became grated for a few seconds, before returning to normal.

“We should probably catch up to Toriel. She’s waiting for us.”

-

“My child! There you are. I was worried something had happened to you. Here, I shall demonstrate one of the many puzzles here in the ruins for you.” 

“I got this. Just pretend to pay attention. The switches are on the floor ahead, so look down.” Flowey whispered. The static was distracting. Frisk obeyed.

Four clicks were heard, and what Frisk assumed was a door creaked open.

“Most of the puzzles around here are deactivated, though some are still around. Please be careful when you walk around, my child.” Nodding, Frisk heard footsteps walking away. 

“10 steps forward. Don’t worry about the puzzle. You won’t be coming back over here.”

*You are filled with DETERMINATION. 

-

“Little lower and to the left. Pull up.” Frisk followed the directions and heard an audible click.

“Well done my child. Come this way. There are a couple of rooms left.” 

*You feel uneasy, but don’t know why.

-

“Here. I won’t always be with you, so you must know what to do in case of an encounter.” Frisk focused a bit more on that. “Talking is a great way to distract the enemy until I can come to your aid. Try complimenting this dummy!”

An audible clicking noise was heard, and music began playing as it had before with Flowey. Only, the music was different this time, and was more of a true ‘battle theme’.

*You talk to the dummy.

*It doesn’t seem much for conversation.

*TORIEL seems happy with you.

“Lovely! Let us continue on.”

*You feel proud of this achievement.

-

As Frisk followed Toriel thanks to Flowey’s guide, the clicking sound began again. 

“Hey pal, you’re in another encounter.” Frisk nodded. They weren’t surprised.

“What do they look like?” Frisk whispered back. Flowey ran a check.

“It’s a Froggit. Shouldn’t be too hard, but you won’t be able to see their attacks.” Frisk expected the attack to come right away, but the Froggit waited.

“It’s still my turn…? Didn’t you check them?” Frisk mumbled. Flowey had explained more about how encounters worked whenever Toriel was out of earshot, which happened to be quite frequently.

“We must count as two people. While I’m not exactly surprised, it’s not odd for two monsters to share a turn.” Nodding, Frisk attempted to compliment the Froggit.

“U-uh, you look nice today!” Vines crawled up their arm.

Froggit attacked.

-

Breathing heavily, Frisk forced their legs to stay strong. Whatever tiny humming items were flying around were terrifying and they had _hurt._ Luckily, Toriel arrived and shoed it away.

Frisk was not looking forward to more of those ‘encounters’.

*Though injured, you are filled with DETERMINATION.

-

“Ah...I know I said I wouldn’t be able to guide you through all these puzzles but perhaps this one is a little...dangerous for you right now.” A warm hand grasped Frisk’s, and they were gently lead across a bridge.

*You notice a faint humming. If you focus hard enough, they seem to be coming from TORIEL herself.

-

“My child. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.”

The hand let go.

It was cold.

-

Holding the cellphone, Frisk was at a loss on what to do.

“C’mon, I know the way to Toriel’s house. Maybe she’ll even give you a pot for you to hold me in if you get lucky.” Flowey prompted. Nodding and resisting the urge to scratch at the scabs forming over their eyes, the two of them set off.

-

“My child? How did you get here?” Frisk smiled.

“Don’t worry about it.” Frisk avoided. “Oh, miss Toriel, if it isn’t too much of a bother, can I ask you a favour?”

“Of course my child. What is it?”

“Do you have a pot or a container for my friend? It’s uncomfortable for him to hang around on my shoulder.”

Toriel’s breath hitched when she locked eyes with a golden flower.

_**-** _

_**I could say I'll take you, I could say I'll make you** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not count accurately how many steps it would take (when flowey gives directions) so like,,, don't trust me on that  
> I tried using reasonable numbers but if at any point you decide that my chosen number cannot possibly be correct you're probably right,,
> 
> Also, there are a lot of subtle things happening w flowey that ill sort of elaborate on in the future (at least I hope so) but please pay attention to how flowey interacts w frisk! there's a whole bunch of stuff
> 
> (also maybe if yall can give me a good name or two for frisk, sans, papy, and flowey that would be great! there's going to be an AU/meets the AUs spin off at some point so I'd like to have some AU names handy)
> 
> -
> 
> List of HC's in ch1/frisk's HCs:  
> -frisk can hear magic! yeah that weird ass flatlining sound is what flowey's attacks sound like. ugly  
> -every trait (the seven types in canon) have a different frequency/pitch. DT is the highest w perseverance at the lowest  
> -frisk knows right away flowey is soulless (that static is his soul) but cant actually tell until like way later  
> -LV acts as a muffler. Toriel's SOUL is hard to hear because of this  
> -on the line of toriel, ik shes a sweet mother n everything but she fought in a war and was a queen. She's got to have LV on her, I'm sorry (she's around 8-10)  
> -this is sort of reinforced in my personal HC that when toriel attacks flowey in canon, she doesn't really hesitate (not to mention mildly bullying that one froggit)  
> -also also toriel's breath hitches when she sees flowey for (not) the first time, since he is a golden flower and it does remind her of asgore/chara/asriel  
> -flowey has no current LV, since he lost his ability to save/load/reset once Frisk's DT overrid his. he didn't kill anyone to see what the anomaly would do  
> -the 'boundries' that flowey refers to is the 'battle box' us the players see. IDK I see it as like a glowing line on the floor/air to in-game characters  
> -about the player! there is no player. I don't really love the idea of a higher/almighty being controlling the world; idk i like the worldbuilding by itself. On that note i will admit that since frisk doesn't have a determined (heh, determined) personality/age/gender/etc, they can either be a genocidal/neutral/pacifist player. Frisk is not defaulted to pacifist, neither is chara defaulted to genocide. Frisk being a pacifist in this AU is my own opinion~  
> -hitting the boundary does not hurt but it is like a solid thing (it doesn't tick hp when u smacc into it in game unless you're being a genocidal child and sans is being rude)  
> -encounters are gonna be a weird experience but stick w me bls  
> -frisk's bangs are hella long so bls don't come after toriel for not realizing frisk was hurt; she shall realize later I promise  
> -I know sans wont show up right away in this fic, but i want to get this out of the way as quick as possible;  
> SANS DOES NOT REMEMBER RESETS.  
> I'm not exactly sure why this became such fanon material that some think its canon, but sans canonically does not remember resets (or at least not vividly like most depict). At most, he's getting deja vu like the rest of the characters. Besides, in this AU, there isn't much for him to deja vu on. He does get bad vibes from flowey (him talking to paps is not helping) but there's no immediate 'ur a fucking genocider ik what u did etc etc'
> 
> he's a lazybones okay let him be
> 
> -on the topic of sans, no he will not have a prominent part in this fic. i mean yea he will but like,,, a healthy amount. like in canon. idk,, i feel there arent a whole bunch of frisk/flowey centric aus so...  
> -i love paps he babi but stronk  
> -oh yeah before i forget!! MUSIC,, its a thing idk how but it is  
> -like character theme songs. they exist. do not question. (they only exist inside enounters)  
> -on that note the reason flowey is kind of caught off guard by it is because he's sort of forgotten he had one?? like he tunes it out lmao
> 
> i think that's it for now! ty for listening to my rambles; this will update sporadically so don't expect much from me

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and I hoped u enjoyed!!
> 
> for more info on this au, search #eeveesblindfriskau on insta for the true lore dump of this au (also on how SOULS work in my au + minor explanation how that ties in w frisks weird ass ability)


End file.
